


Not the Weekend Dean Had in Mind

by BeanieJedi33



Series: Life Lessons Learned [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College AU, College Student Dean Winchester, Fluff, Football Game, Homecoming, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Professor Castiel, Sam is a Little Shit, Student Dean Winchester, Tailgating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Dean just wants to relax with his boyfriend, but his Uncle Bobby and brother Sam are coming to visit him for the homecoming game. Sam stumbles upon a text, he probably shouldn't have read. Then at the game, Anna shows up unexpectedly. Cas gets jealous.





	Not the Weekend Dean Had in Mind

The week after the first round of midterms was much easier for Dean. He even spoke to his professor that taught the engineering course that he failed his midterm in. The professor gave Dean an extra credit opportunity to make up some of the points he lost.

Friday afternoon, Dean found himself cleaning his apartment, getting ready for Sam to come visit. Tomorrow was the homecoming game and everyone was really excited for it. Football was Dean’s favorite sport to watch, so he was very excited. He already had lots planned for tailgating before the game tomorrow. He would tone it down compared to usual because Uncle Bobby was coming to visit, as well, for the game, and he didn’t want him to see some of his usual crazy tailgating shenanigans. Normally they didn’t visit, but since it was Dean’s senior year, they figured it was a special occasion they should make time for.

Dean looked at the clock, Sam would be here any minute. Dean sighed. Not that he didn’t want to spend time with Sam, but he really just wanted to curl up on the couch with Cas for the rest of the weekend, when he wasn’t at the game.

From Sam: _Hey, Dean. We just got to your building_

To Sam: _Great. I’ll come down at get you_

Dean walked down to meet Sam. Bobby was staying nearby with another family friend, but Sam was going to be staying with Dean. 

“Well, I was thinking we could order some pizza and watch some movies. What do you say about that?”

“That sounds great, Dean. Thanks for letting me stay,”

“No problem, Sammy. Are you hungry now or do you want to wait a little bit?”

“Can we order it now?”

“Sure, I’ll order while you’re setting up your sleeping bag,”

Dean ordered one meat lovers pizza and one vegetarian pizza. He figured that would be their dinner the whole weekend. Sam was picking out a movie when Dean went down stairs to meet the delivery man. Unfortunately for Dean, he left his phone on the kitchen counter.

Sam heard Dean’s phone buzz and looked at the text.

Cas: _I miss you, too, Dean. But have fun with your brother this weekend. If I can, I’ll stop by the game this weekend and see you. I’ve got to go, since I’m meeting up with some other professors in the department, but I’ll see you soon. Love you_

“Hey, Sam. Got the pizza,” Dean said, when he walked in, carrying to large boxes of pizza. “Get some soda out of the fridge and let’s get to our movie night,”

“I actually have something I’d rather do,” Sam said waving Dean’s phone.

“Sam, don’t you dare read my texts!” Dean yelled, panicking at the thought of Sam finding out about him and Cas.

“I only read one, and it was very interesting,”

“Sam, what did you see?” Dean asked, starting to get really concerned.

“Oh nothing. Well, just a text from someone named Cas who said he’d stop by to see you, to have fun with me, and that he’s going out with other professors tonight. So, Dean, something you wanna tell me?” Sam smirked, like the little shit he was.

“No, Sam. There’s nothing I want to tell you,” Dean’s voice was eerily calm. Like the calm before the storm. Dean was doing everything he could to keep his emotions in check.

“Are you sure, Dean?” Sam teased him.

“Just shut the Hell up,” Dean walked over, grabbed his phone and went straight to his room, slamming the door shut.

Sam was only joking around, but he realized Dean was sensitive about this. Sam wasn’t sure if it was because he was dating a man or dating his professor. Sam felt really bad about now. Sam wasn’t really hungry anymore, so he sat on the couch and just started surfing channels, trying to find something to watch. 

An hour later, Sam thought he should go knock on his door, to apologize. “Hey, Dean,”

There was no answer.

“Can we talk?” Sam asked quietly.

Dean opened the door and came out. “Yeah, let’s go sit,”

The two of them sat on the couch in awkward silence. Neither one wanted to speak first.

“So,” Sam began. “I’m, uh, sorry I read your texts without asking,”

“Thanks,” Dean mumbled. “Sorry I yelled at you,”

“So, um. This guy you’re dating,” Sam started.

“Yeah, I’m seeing a man. I’m bisexual, Sam. I’ve known since high school. Kept it to myself, except, when I got to college, I told people. Seemed like people wouldn’t care here. I was just worried you’d see me differently, so I never told you,”

“Dean, I don’t care who you date. You’re my brother. I want you to be happy. It doesn’t matter if you’re interested in men, you’re still the person I look up to most,”

“Thanks, Sammy,”

“But, um, this whole professor thing-“

Dean held up his hand and stopped Sam. “Yeah, Sam I know. Dating a professor is technically wrong. But Cas makes me really happy. It’s so easy being with him. I love him, Sam. I’ve never felt this way about anyone,” Dean admitted. 

“I’m happy for you, Dean. Just be careful, you don’t want to get kicked out for this,”

“I’ll be careful, Sam. And that means, that you need to keep this to yourself. You can’t tell anyone,”

“I know, Dean,”

“Now, enough with the feelings and talking. Let’s heat up the pizza and have that movie night,” Dean suggested.

“Fine by me,” 

The two of them spent the entire night on the couch watching movies. They were up until 2:00 in the morning.

The next morning Dean got up and made pancakes for himself and Sam. As soon as they were finished with breakfast it was time for tailgating. Ash, Dean’s roommate, along with Charlie, Jo, and a few other of Dean’s friends were joining the tailgate. They were all going to watch the game together, along with Dean’s brother and uncle. Charlie already had the grill set up by the time Dean got there. Dean was in charge of bringing the beer. No surprise there. Dean was also the one to be in charge of grilling the hot dogs and burgers.

“Hey, Uncle Bobby,” Dean said, when Bobby arrived.

“Hey, Dean,” Bobby replied. “Here, I brought you this,” Bobby handed Dean a bottle of whiskey.

“Aww thank you,” Dean said, placing the bottle on the table.

Everyone was enjoying the beautiful fall day. The sun was out, the temperature wasn’t too hot or too cold. It was perfect weather for a football game. The air smelled of fall. 

Charlie was talking to Jo and Dean about the new girl she went out with last night, when she asked Dean about his dating life. “So, Dean, what have you been up to lately?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I know you were dating a girl named Lisa last year, but you two broke up after last semester, since you were spending the summer apart. Have you met anyone else or gone on any dates?”

Dean really wanted to tell her that he’d met someone who he loved so much and made him so happy. But he knew his relationship with Cas had to be a secret. “No, I haven’t met anyone. Been so busy this year,” 

“Why don’t you ask Anna out?” Jo suggested.

“She’s interested in you, Dean. And she’s very pretty,” Charlie added.

“Nah, she’s uh, not my type,” Dean stumble on his words. He didn’t wanna be rude but he really didn’t like Anna.

“C’mon. She’ll be joining us for the game today. Why don’t you talk with her, get to know her a little more. You may really hit it off with her,” Jo insisted.

“She’s coming to the game?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. She’ll meet us in our seats. I promised I’d save her one near me,” Jo replied.

“Great. I better go check on the burgers, make sure they’re not burning,” Dean quickly excused himself. He couldn’t believe Anna was gonna be here. He just wanted to spend a little time with his friends. Great. Well, hopefully with his family around, she wouldn’t try anything.

Eventually, it was time to wind down the tailgating and head inside the stadium for the game. Dean took Bobby and Sam with him and made sure they had seats near him. Everyone was getting in their seats. 

“Hey, Dean,” Anna chirped.

_Oh great. Here we go again_ Dean thought.

“Hey, Anna,” Dean put on a fake smile.

“So, you ready for the big game?” Anna asked, rubbing her hand up and down Dean’s arm.

“Yeah, I am. Football is my favorite sport,”

“Oh, that’s great. I’m sitting near an expert then. I don’t know much about football, but maybe you could teach me?” Anna batted her eyelashes.

“Hey, Dean, why don’t you introduce us?” Bobby jumped in.

“Uh, Anna this is my Uncle Bobby and by brother Sam,” Dean said.

“Hi, it’s so nice to meet you,” Anna shook each of their hands. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Bobby replied.

“Guys, look who else showed up,” Charlie jumped in. “It’s Dr. Novak,”

Cas had shown up a few minutes ago. It’s not uncommon for professors to come to games, especially the homecoming game. He’d seen Anna flirt with Dean, constantly touching him. He also saw Dean introduce Anna to his family. Cas wished he could be introduced to Dean’s family like that. He is Dean’s boyfriend, after all. Why should some random girl be introduced to Dean’s family, before he was. Cas knew it wasn’t Dean’s fault, and they couldn’t tell anyone about their relationship. He still felt jealous that this girl was getting to have these cute moments with Dean’s family, when he couldn’t. 

“Well, game’s about to start. Let’s sit down and get ready,” Dean said.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas whispered to Dean as he walked past him.

“Hi, Cas,” Dean whispered back.

“Dean, is this one of your professors?” Bobby asked.

“Uh, yes, he’s my mythology professor,” Dean replied. “Uh, Cas, this is my Uncle Bobby and that moose with the stupid hair next to him is my brother Sam,”

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Dr. Novak replied.

They all sat down to watch the game. Dean and Cas kept stealing glances at each other during the game, smiling to each other. That both improved their mood a lot.

Unfortunately, for most of the game, Anna would not stop talking to Dean. Constantly asking him about the rules, why this player was doing this, things like that. Each time she did, she’d bat her eyelashes or inch closer to him on the bleachers. She also kept prying into his personal life by asking him lots of question about his life before college, even asking Bobby and Sam stuff, trying to make small talk with them. 

When the game was finally over, Dean was ready to go home. 

“I had a great time today, Dean. I’ll see you in class Monday,” Anna leaned in and gave Dean a kiss on his cheek, before walking off.

Cas watched it happen and he was furious. He knew it wasn’t Dean’s fault, and Dean was clearly not flirting back with Anna, but he still was upset. I mean, why should he be? Someone else just kissed his boyfriend, the man he loves. 

“Well, I should be going to, see some of you in class on Monday,” Dr. Novak said before leaving. He didn’t even say goodbye to Dean. He just left.

Dean left everyone else so he could spend some time with just Bobby and Sam. Bobby was taking Sam and Dean out for dinner. 

“So, Dean. Anna seems really nice and friendly. I think she likes you,” Bobby mentioned, when after they were seated at their table.

“Eh, not really interested,” Dean said quickly.

“Why not?” Bobby asked.

“I just don’t like her, okay,” Dean snapped, walking off to head to the bathroom and splash some water on his face.

Dean needed to hear a certain someone’s voice.

“Dean?” Cas picked up, speaking with that signature deep voice.

“Yeah, Cas, it’s me. Just needed to hear your voice,” Dean sighed.

“Well, I’m here for you, Dean,”

“Thanks, Cas. Look, I’m sorry about today. I didn’t know Anna was gonna be there and I certainly didn’t plan on introducing her to my family or having her kiss me. I know that couldn’t have been easy on you,”

“It’s not your fault, Dean. Yes, I was jealous and hurt, but it’s not your fault. It’s not like you were flirting back or anything,”

“I guess. I was hoping that the first person to meet my family from college would be you, since they haven’t met anyone before today,”

“It doesn’t matter, Dean. Hopefully in the future, when we don’t have to keep this relationship a secret, I’ll be able to meet them again,”

“I can’t wait for that day. Until then, how about I make it up to you next weekend? Let’s do something,”

“Well, there is something we didn’t get to do today, but I still want to do,” Cas admitted.

“And what’s that?” Dean asked.

“Well, I don’t know much about football, and I was kinda hoping you could teach me,”

“Well, we got college football on Saturday, pro football on Sunday, we could have a double study session,”

“I like that,”

“Well, get ready for a lesson from Dr. Winchester,”

Cas laughed.

“Listen, Cas, I gotta go, but I’ll see you Monday. Love you,”

“Love you too, Dean,”


End file.
